Pássaros de Papel
by Cowny
Summary: Quando se faz mil tsurus e os conclui no dia de Ano Novo, seus desejos se tornam realidade. E ela não esperava que não mais precisaria deles. NaruHina. Para Dayu Oura


**Yo minna! Bem, essa é minha primeira fanfiction de Naruto, e eu espero que vocês que tiveram coragem de clicar no link da fic gostem.**

**Se os que se decidiram por ler começarem a achar a história chata, entediante e outros afins, cliquem no "_back_" na parte superior da tela e procurem uma que seja melhor n.n''**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, se fosse o caso, o Orochimaru teria morrido no primeiro episódio em que apareceu e o Gaara declararia seu amor absoluto a mim u.u**

_ Dedicado a Dayu Oura _

**--------------------------------- x ---------------------------------**

Hinata encontrava-se numa parte afastada da cidade. Era época de ano novo e a garota Hyuuga sabia da grande festa que estava ocorrendo. Pessoas se divertindo, conversando, pensando no que iriam desejar no momento em que a última badalada da meia-noite soasse.

Era tranqüila e muito tímida, preferindo ficar sozinha num canto ao invés de ficar onde todos estavam. Para ela, não fazia diferença. Se estivesse lá, provavelmente estaria sentada num banco de praça próximo, sozinha, apenas observando a movimentação.

Não era apenas pela sua timidez e recato que estava tão escondida da vista de todos. Afinal, precisava de silêncio e concentração para o que estava fazendo.

_995..._

Hinata contou, mentalmente, admirando o tsuru recém-feito, logo o pondo dentro de uma caixa que levava consigo.

A jovem passara o ano todo fazendo pássaros como aquele. Guardando-os um a um, para que nenhum se perdesse. No Japão, era tradição fazer tsurus enquanto mentalizava um desejo...

E ela esperava que o seu se realizasse...

_996..._

Tolice. Aquele foi o pensamento furtivo que passou em sua mente, de forma maldosa.

- Só você... é tão boba para fazer mil tsurus por um desejo. – disse a si mesma, a fala contradizendo ao movimento rápido e experiente de seus dedos sobre o pedaço de papel azul.

Suspirou. O que não fazia por ele?

- Ninguém garante que isso vá funcionar, Hinata. – falou a Hyuuga para si mesma, pondo o origami dentro da caixa.

- O que não vai funcionar, Hinata-chan? –perguntou a voz hiperativa, o dono desta aparecendo em meio às árvores.

A jovem, antes concentrada em seu exercício de "desejar, fazer, guardar", deixou escapar um grito assustado. Pôs uma das mãos no peito e rapidamente corou, ao ver Naruto olha-la com um sorriso constrangido.

Diabos, o que ele estava fazendo ali?

-Gomen nasai, Hinata. – o loiro disse, sorrindo.

-N... não há... não há problema. – ela falou, com certo esforço. Ah, era incrível sua capacidade de gaguejar na frente dele! Por que não podia falar normalmente, como quando estava sozinha?

Mas que pergunta imbecil...

-O que está fazendo aqui sozinha? Por que não está lá na festa? – ele perguntou, se ajoelhando a sua frente, o que a fez ficar mais envergonhada.

-E.. eu prefiro ficar aqui. Est.. estou fazendo... tsurus. – ela respondeu, ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, tentando conter o nervosismo.

-E pra que tantos? – ele perguntou. Hinata ficou um pouco surpresa por ele não saber. Afinal, aquela era uma tradição japonesa muito antiga.

-É... é que se.. se v-você fizer mil tsurus, m-mentalizando um mesmo desejo.. enquanto faz cada um deles... o seu p-pedido se realizará. – respondeu, com a cabeça baixa, enquanto terminava o que havia começado antes de Naruto chegar.

_997..._

_-_Nossa, é mesmo? – ele exclamou, animado. – E você fez todos eles? Hinata-chan é muito persistente! – falou, com sua típica alegria, o que a fez ruborizar. Ele definitivamente não sabia o efeito que causava nela. – Posso tentar? – perguntou, recebendo um aceno afirmativo de Hinata, após um momento de leve torpor. Ele, então, pegou um pedaço de papel dos inúmeros que a menina tinha e começou a fazer.

A jovem de olhos perolados continuou se esforçando para fazer o seu, o que se tornava difícil, já que a presença do garoto lhe deixava tensa e nervosa. Ergueu a cabeça e desviou o olhar do Tsuru inacabado em seu colo para o loiro que tentava com algum esforço terminar o seu, coçando a cabeça de tempos em tempos como se perguntasse a si mesmo o que fazer em seguida.

Hinata rapidamente baixou a cabeça. Ah, por que tinha que ficar nervosa? Respirou profundamente e continuou a fazer o origami, repetindo o desejo inúmeras vezes em sua mente, enquanto moldava-o.

_998..._

-Certo, então... eu quero virar um hokage! – ele exclamou animadamente, satisfeito por ter terminado o pássaro. – Agora só faltam 999!

Hinata riu baixinho.

-E-eu... eu acho que.. para algo de valor tão alto... p-precisariam de muitos mais. – a garota sussurrou para Naruto.

-Ah, Hinata-chan, mas com a intensidade do meu desejo, certamente vai funcionar! – ele exclamou, sorridente. E ela sorriu de volta.

A garota pegou um dos papéis e rapidamente fez mais um tsuru. Sem pensar em seu desejo ou algo que mirasse seus propósitos. Estendeu-o timidamente para Naruto.

-Se... você faz um tsuru, no dia de Ano Novo e dá para uma pessoa que valoriza.. ela terá sorte e felicidade. – a menina murmurou, corando. Ainda bem que estava olhando para baixo, ou teria gaguejado enquanto falava. Ele aceitou o pássaro, mas Hinata não tinha muita certeza se ele havia gostado ou achado-a uma tola, estava muito ocupada fazendo mais um, com um papel de cor marfim, compenetrada em faze-lo, para não ter que olhar para o loiro.

_999..._

_-_Obrigada, Hinata-chan. –ele disse, sorrindo.

-N-não há de quê. – respondeu. Suspirou nervosamente. – E você... o que.. o que veio f-fazer aqui, no meio do mato?

-Nada de especial! Vim dar uma volta! – ele exclamou, com sua alegria aparente. – Sabe, eu chamei a Sakura-chan para dançar comigo, mas ela só quer saber de ir atrás do Sasuke-teme! – bufou, zangado. – Por isso resolvi passear um pouco, já que não tinha nada pra fazer, e achei você aqui!

Hinata suspirou. Naruto só queria saber da Sakura! A menina repreendia-se por isso, mas às vezes sentia raiva da garota de olhos verdes. A Haruno não estava nem aí para ele, mas mesmo assim o loiro a perseguia.

"_Por que não pode ser assim comigo, também?_"

Estava começando a perder as esperanças em seu desejo... algo tão simples... apenas queria que Naruto reparasse nela. Não que ele a considerasse invisível, mas não a via como ela esperava. Seria sempre a sua colega tímida e estranha, com quem ele ocasionalmente conversava.

Aliás... aquele estava sendo o diálogo mais comprido que já tiveram.

Hinata pegou mais um pedaço de papel da resma ao seu lado e começou a dobrar calma e silenciosamente. Já não estava mais tão acreditada no desejo... mas ter feito tantos tsurus e parar logo quando estava terminando seria estupidez.

-Nee... Hinata.. – chamou Naruto, observando-a curiosamente.

-... Sim, Naruto-kun? – perguntou, continuando a dobrar.

-Está ouvindo? – perguntou, pondo uma das mãos atrás da orelha, em forma de concha, como se estivesse tentando ouvir melhor. – Ta tocando uma música! – sorriu, astuto como uma raposa.

-Hai... estou escutando! – Hinata confirmou com um aceno da cabeça, olhando para Naruto, que parecia animado como uma criança.

-Não gostaria de ir dançar comigo? – perguntou o garoto, com entusiasmada inocência.

-O... o que? – disse. Por essa ela não esperava.– Mas.. eu tenho que terminar com esse tsuru e... e eu não sei dançar!- exclamou, tropeçando nas palavras.

-Eu também não sei! – retrucou, puxando-a pela mão, e pousando o origami que a menina segurava, na relva verde. – E você pode terminar de dobrar depois! – sorriu, incentivando-a a ir com ele para onde a festa acontecia. –Além disso, somos os únicos que não estão lá se divertindo!

Hinata suspirou pelo que acreditava ser a vigésima vez no dia. Não gostava de saber que era a última opção...

-Vamos, Hinata-chan, eu gostaria de dançar com você! – exclamou, amistosamente. – Você vem?

Hinata piscou algumas vezes. Ele disse que gostaria de dançar com ela...

-... Eu... acho que sim... – murmurou, com a cabeça baixa, apertando a mão de Naruto.

-Ótimo! Não precisa ter vergonha, vai ser divertido! – falou, guiando-a pela mão para o grande espetáculo de Ano Novo. – Como seu amigo, tentarei ao máximo não pisar no seu pé! - riu, bem humorado.

Hinata sorriu timidamente. Ele a considerava uma amiga.

Bem.. aquilo era um avanço. Deixara de ser a simples conhecida que ele cumprimentava de vez em quando.

Enquanto era puxada rápida e animadamente por Naruto, lançou um olhar por trás do ombro, para o tsuru inacabado na grama.

-Mil... –disse para si mesma, enquanto tentava acompanhar o ritmo do andar de Naruto.

-Hn.. o que disse, Hinata-chan? –perguntou, olhando-a confuso.

-Não foi nada... – respondeu a Hyuuga, com um sorriso amigável.

Não pôde deixar de pensar como fora meio boba em pôr suas ultimas esperanças em tsurus. Afinal, era apenas uma tradição muito antiga, sabe-se lá se era mesmo verdade. Vai ver que, se alguém fizera mil origamis daqueles e teve o desejo realizado, fora apenas coincidência. Devem ter tido vários desejos não realizados.

Metaforicamente... Hinata acreditava ter chegado ao seu milésimo tsuru.

Mas, afinal de contas, aquilo podia nem ser assim tão necessário.

Afinal...

"_São apenas pássaros de papel"_

.: OWARI :.

**Waaah, a fanfic chegou ao fim n.n**

**Espero que tenham gostado, principalmente a Dayu-chan, a quem dediquei essa one-shot o**

**Não sei se ficou excelente, mas apenas por ter terminado estou satisfeita! Eu até que gostei dela. Queria algo que não fosse romântico demais, apenas... um fluffy levinho n.n**

**Tomara que tenha agradado a quem leu e parabéns aos que chegaram ao fim sem ficar com vontade de dar um "back" na página xD**

**E quem estiver com boa vontade, poderia ir naquele botãozinho roxo lá embaixo e me deixar uma review dizendo o que achou n.n Afinal, é muito importante para uma fic-writter saber a opinião dos leitores o/**

**Well... fico por aqui!**

**Espero que tenha ficado do seu agrado, Dayu Oura!**

**Kisus, minna n.n**

_Sango-Web_


End file.
